


After the war

by Nef4r1ous



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Also im sick, But he is anyway, Hurt/Comfort, I cant even write lol, Its set after the war (but you should know this thats literally the title), M/M, Multi, Please dont kill me for this abomination, Sad Yuri, WHAT?! ITS A ONE-SHOT FROM ME?!?, Will flip tables for kudos, Yugo doesnt mean to be an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nef4r1ous/pseuds/Nef4r1ous
Summary: Yuri wants a place where he can belong





	

After the war ended things had returned back to the way they used to be in standard quickly.

The way it seemed to Yuri was that it happened too quickly, almost like the war never happened. 

'Its not right' he thought. 'This was too easy..'

Yuri, Yugo and Yuto had moved to a house on their own with Yuya after the war since Heartland was destroyed, the Synchro dimension was still divided into tops and commons, and Academia was demolished in the final battle.

Yuri hated living here, he hated that he lived with people that he hurt, he hated the way everyone looked at him. He hated that he couldn't sleep because he thought something would happen the second he did, but the thing he hated most was himself.

 

"You're all to comfortable with this". The four boys were eating dinner. "Comfortable with what?" Yuya asked. 

"This!" Yuri gestured around with his hand. "This can't be the end! It happened to quickly!".

”It sounds like you're upset about it ending" Yugo crossed his arms and glared at Yuri. "What? Are you sad you can't hurt people anymore?!".

A chair scraped across the floor and Yuri ran off, slamming the door to his bedroom. 

" Yugo... You have to stop thinking of him as our enemy, we all do, its over. I understand your anger, he helped destroy my home, but he didn't know any better".

"He's the one who thinks of everyone as the enemy!" 

"YUGO! STOP". 

Yuya quickly left the table and knocked on Yuri's door. "Yuri? Its me".

"Go away!"

"Yuri, I'm sure if we talk to Yugo we can sort the problem out... Please open the door".

" Yuya.. Go away.. Nothings gonna get sorted out.. Don't you get it... I'm just a mistake"

"Yuri! Don't say that!"

"Would you rather I lie? You, Yuto and Yugo were meant to be here... I shouldn't have been made... I'm a mistake".

" Yuri, you are not! You've changed, you didn't know any better". Yuya knocked on the door again.

"GO AWAY!"

Yuya opened the door and walked in. "Yuri..."

Yuri was sitting on the floor in the corner of the room, hugging his knees to his chest. He looked at Yuya, his eyes watery and red. "Go away...."

Yuya sat on the floor and hugged Yuri.

"Yugo didn't mean what he said, he is still getting used to this like everyone else is, and he's still angry at you, but he's getting better! You have had conversations with him about things without arguing, and you and Yuto have gotten along well too. You're changing Yuri, you're learning to adapt, you're seeing the errors of your past and you're trying to fix things, I respect that.. I'm going to talk to Yugo. Please... Just think about what I said... People care about you".

Yuya got up and headed towards the door.

"We do care about you Yuri, we all do"

Yuya closed Yuri's door and walked back to where Yuto and Yugo were. "You have to apologize".

Yugo looked away. " I know... I know I shouldn't have said that, it just...came out so quickly, I'll apologize to him later".

 

Yugo went to his room. 'I'll have to write him a note or something... He's not going to listen to me...'

He grabbed a pen and some paper and soon had something he was happy with so he walked quietly through the house to Yuri's room.

He slowly opened the door and snuck in, trying to avoid making noise. He just wanted to put the note in his room and leave before he woke up. He didn't want to have another argument.

"Is someone finally gonna try to kill me" Yuri mumbled. 

"Yuri, I'm not- I'm not here to hurt you..."

"Yugo? Go away..."

"Yuri..." He walked towards Yuri's bed and sat beside him.

"If you've come here to yell at me again, I don't want to hear it, I already know how much you hate me.."

Yuri's eyes went wide when he felt Yugo wrap his arms around him and hug him. "Yuri... I- I don't hate you... I just hate some of the things that you say.. I react to quickly.. Its like you said, it did end to quickly... I feel like you'll just do something bad because I'm not used to this side of you. I understand that its what you were taught to do, that you had no choice. I came here tonight to leave you a note to say sorry because I didn't think that I would be able to say it to your face.."

It was then that Yugo realized that Yuri was crying. He wiped Yuri's tears away with a gloved hand. "I didn't mean what I said".

Yuri grabbed Yugo's hand. " I understand... And I understand why you would expect me to do something else.. I'm surprised you care about me-" 

"Yuri.. Of course I care.. We all do"

"The way you all look at me says otherwise" Yuri crossed his arms. "You all look at me like I'm some sort of freak!"

"Yuri! We do not! We look at you with worry... We know you aren't doing to well but we don't know what to do to help! You've refused therapy.. You barely talk to us- heck, we barely even see you! We just want to help".

Yuri pushed Yugo away. " You can't help! Don't you get it! I was made to be this way.. I shouldn't be here.. I'm a mistake!" 

Yugo put his hand on Yuri's cheek. "Look at me, you aren't a monster! You helped to end the war.. If it wasn't for you we probably wouldn't have won!" 

"But its my fault! I helped to cause the problem in the first place!" 

Yugo sighed. "But you are realizing that it was wrong. Someone evil wouldn't be able to see that"

"Really?!"

Yugo nodded. "You aren't a mistake.. Mistakes aren't made... Unless you're talking about Leo Akaba"

Yuri giggled. "Thanks Yugo"

Yugo smiled and stood up. "You're welcome, I'll leave you to get some rest.. You look like you really need it".

" yeah.. I haven't slept in a week, goodnight Yugo"

Yugo walked to the door. "Goodnight Yuri". He closed the door quietly behind him and quietly walked off down the hallway.

Yuya opened his bedroom door and looked at Yugo. "Is everything ok?". 

Yugo smiled. "Everything's fine.. And I apologized to Yuri just then, so you don't have to worry about that".

"Yugo that's great!". Yuya smiled and gave Yugo a quick hug.

Yugo started walking to his room again. "Goodnight Yuya".

"Goodnight Yugo".

 

Yuto woke up to the sound of screaming and he rushed to Yuri's room, where the screams seemed to be coming from.

He flicked on the light, revealing a completely terrified Yuri, who was sitting on his bed.

Yuto rushed over and pulled Yuri into a hug. "Calm down, its ok". He stroked Yuri's hair. "You were just dreaming, it wasn't real.. You're ok... You're safe".

Yuri was trembling and he held onto Yuto's arm. "I-it was so real" he mumbled.

Yuto kept stroking his hair. "Its ok, the war is over, you never have to go back...".

Yuya and Yugo ran in. "IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?!"

"It should be.." Yuto sighed.

Yugo and Yuya walked over to Yuri and Yuto and joined the hug.

"You shouldn't care.." Yuri mumbled. "Not about me, I ruined your lives".

" Stop saying that, it isn't true "

"Yuri we care about you"

As they kept reassuring him that he was gonna be ok and that cared Yuri realised, maybe here, just maybe, finally he had a place where he could fit in.


End file.
